Passionate Firsts
by BalletPrincess
Summary: One night of passion results in a life changing decision for Tiffany and Jordan.
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Tiffany Kilbourne and Jordan Pike are the property of Ann M. Martin. The storyline is mine.  
  
Tiffany outside her house, wearing only a light jacket over her sweater and jeans. She shivered in the chilly February wind, but she wasn't concerned. Checking her watch, which read 3:47, she wondered what was keeping Jordan. He'd promised to drop by after school around 3:30. Tiffany considered going inside the house and warming up, but decided against it. She wanted to greet Jordan at the door. As soon as she'd rid herself of that though, Jordan rode up on his bicycle.  
  
"Hey Tiff," he greeted her breathlessly "I couldn't get a ride or anything, so I decided to bike over. Here." He handed her three perfect long-stemmed red roses he'd be holding in one hand. It was after Valentine's Day, but Jordan felt that anytime of the year was good for giving roses.  
  
Tiffany quickly forgot his tardiness. She watched him hop off his bike, thinking to herself how cute he was. From the moment she first saw his photo on the Stoneybrook message board she had liked him. He had soft, short brown hair which hung loosely over his forehead and creamy brown eyes. She liked the way that his dark features complimented her pale skin and blond hair.  
  
"Thank you," she said giving Jordan a hug. "Wanna go inside?"  
  
"Yes!" Jordan laughed. "I'm not too cold, but that would be nice."  
  
The two teens made their way into Tiffany's living room. It was sort of an ironic room, because although it was large and lavishly furnished from the leather couches to alpaca fur rugs and the fireplace, the Kilbournes hardly ever used it. Today in fact, Tiffany was the only one home and had the entire mansion to herself. She sat down on the couch and Jordan sat next to her.  
  
"I missed you," he said taking her hand in his. Tiffany smiled. "I missed you too." The two had just recently started seeing each other romantically, but their passion for each other rivaled any couples, despite their ages and lack of experience.  
  
"I hate it how we have to wait so long to see each other. I wish we went to the same school," Jordan said. Tiffany nodded in agreement. She hated going to SDS, and being apart from Jordan was one of her newest reasons for feeling that way.  
  
Jordan put his arm around Tiffany, and stared into her eyes. To him, they looked like two puddles of blue ocean water, seemingly still but with amazing layers and depth to them. He looked down from her eyes to her smooth, soft lips. As soon as he saw them, he knew he had to kiss them. He tilted his head and leaned it, feeling a spark of electricity when his lips made contact with hers. He let his lips melt with hers, giving soft tender kisses but growing hungrier and hungrier.  
  
An hour later, Tiffany and Jordan lay naked together under a blanket on the Kilbourne's rug. Jordan has his arm around Tiffany, her head on his chest. The couple snuggled together and fell asleep, relaxed and at peace. 


	2. Chapter One

Passionate Firsts: Chapter Two  
  
NOTE: TO those who review, thank you. The rest of the story will be rather different than this first chapter, but please keep reading. To those who have nothing better to do than judge other people, go to hell. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Tiffany stood sideways in front of her full length mirror. Holding a pillow over her stomach, she tried to picture a bulge forming where the pillow sat. Sighing, Tiffany sat down on her bed. It was just yesterday that the pink line had changed her life. One little line had told her the future, and now in a few minutes she would have to tell Jordan. Scared as she was about telling him, it was the reaction of her family, particularly her older sister Shannon, that had her the most worried. Ever since Tiffany was young there had always been a tension between the sisters, a tension which had grown greater and greater as the years went past. Shannon had been less than supportive of Tiffany's relationships and the news of Tiffany's pregnancy was sure to shock and anger her. Before Tiffany could grow any more worried, the doorbell rang. Tiffany took her time getting downstairs. She was in no rush to talk to Jordan.  
  
"Hi Jordan," she said opening the door  
  
"Hey babe!" Jordan greeted Tiffany with a hug and kiss on the cheek  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Tiffany sat down on the Kilbourne's long couch and Jordan sat next to her.  
  
"So what is you wanted to tell me?" Jordan asked not seeming a bit phased by Tiffany's nervous attitude.  
  
"Okay." Tiffany took a deep breath. "Jordan, this isn't easy to say... I don't really know how to tell you this..."  
  
Tiffany watched Jordan's expression change from pleasant to worried.  
  
"But, I can't keep a secret anymore. Jordan, I..."  
  
"Tiffany..." Jordan interrupted her "If you're going to tell me you're seeing someone else, please don't. I'd rather not know. Just break up with me and don't tell me. Please." Jordan looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"No! I mean, no, Jordan that's not it. Jordan, I'm pregnant."  
  
Jordan's eyes grew wide and his skin turned a shade paler. He sat there for a minute, not saying anything, while Tiffany nervously awaited his response.  
  
"Pregnant?" he whispered. "Are you sure?"  
  
Tiffany nodded. "Well, the home test came up positive, and I'm late and I have all symptoms. Jordan, I'm almost positive."  
  
Jordan exhaled loudly. "Holy shit. Pregnant."  
  
Tiffany swallowed trying to keep herself from crying. Jordan noticed this and put his arm around Tiffany.  
  
"Tiff, It'll be okay. Don't cry. I mean, I know we're young, but really... its not so bad. You'll see."  
  
Tiffany rested her head on Jordan's shoulder and let a tear fall.  
  
"But Jordan my parents... your parents... our brothers and sisters... what will people say? What are we going to do with a baby? What are we gonna do?"  
  
Tiffany was fully crying by now. Jordan stroked Tiffany's hair.  
  
"Shh, don't cry. I don't know exactly what we'll do sweetie, but it'll be okay. You'll see. Just promise me you'll let me help you... you can't do this alone...let me help. This will be OUR baby. We'll raise it together. You'll see."  
  
Tiffany nodded, still crying. She was afraid to tell Jordan what she was really thinking. She didn't want to be pregnant, she didn't want to be a mom. Tiffany wanted an abortion. 


End file.
